RoomMates
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Kankuro is transfered to the Leaf village.He ends up becoming Hinata's roommate.He then has to deal with his feeling towards her.As well as a psychotic Neji determined to get what he wants from Hinata by force.Warning:Attempted rape swearing and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Kankuro x Hinata Fanfiction

Yes characters are OOC but think about it. They are in their 20's now don't ya think they might be a little less shy and more mature with things. Also yes i know this is a crack pairing but I like them so no flaming.

Warnings: There is talk of attempted rape and there will be a lemon in chapter 8 and 11 also minor language.

Thanks Foxic Cherrii for the editing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto etc….

Thank you for reading and please send comments!!!!!!!!!

Roommates

Kankuro x Hinata Fanfiction

Could his life suck anymore? Wasn't it bad enough that he had been stuck the last month babysitting his emotional wreck of brother? Granted, he was happy his little brother wasn't such a monstrous blood driven killer. But these mood swings he had been going through as he dealt with the fact the Shukaku was gone were worse then Temari with PMS (and that was almost a fate worse then death!). That brought up another reason his life sucked. Just thinking about his sister and that stupid Shikamaru made him want to gag. Do they not understand the words "too much information" and "close the damn door"? Yep that was it… Shikamaru and Temari, this was their entire fault. Just so they could play footsies, he has to move to this godforsaken tree covered village. All this just so stupid Temari can have her lazy boyfriend! Who in Kami's name came up with the idea to have villages' trade jounin?

Sighing in defeat of his luck, he looked again at the paper in his hand and back at the large brick building.

"This had better be the one or I am going back to Suna and kicking pineapple head out." He grumbled as he jogged up the stairs. On the third floor, a dark haired man stood tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're Kankuro from the sand village I presume." The man asked his tone relieved.

"Yep so can we just get this over with and show me the damn apartment."

"Well, there may be a problem with that," the man hesitated as he saw Kankuro glare at him.

"Since you're late, another realtor is showing the place to a young woman."

"What!? Kami my life truly sucks. I got lost for a few minutes trying to find this dump and you let someone get dibs on my apartment," His voice growled. "I need this place; it's all I can afford." The last part he muttered under his breath. Grabbing the door handle he jerked it open.

"I called dibs on this place so who ever the hell you are get out!" He yelled as he stormed in. "Dibs… Dibs…!" His barrage of claim halted when he ran smack into an unknown object. Looking down at what he had run into, he frowned. There sitting at his feet was little Lady Hyuga.

"Gomen nasai Kankuro-san," She said quietly looking up at him. "But I am afraid that you can not call…Dibs" His mouth dropped open and then closed.

"What do you mean I can't call dibs?" he said hotly. Standing up, she brushed her self off and looked him straight in the face. He was surprised when he saw the strength and resolve behind them.

"Because I called… Dibs!" Folding her arms across her chest she stood her ground.

"Huh!?" Kankuro twisted his eyebrows, looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I said… Dibs! I was here first and I need this place."

"Why and the hell would an heiress need an apartment? Want to hide your boyfriend from daddy?" He sneered_. 'Annoying little miss heiress was taking the only affordable apartment left in the village, over his dead body!' _He thought.

"Why you jerk…!" She balled up her fists and glared at him. _'Whoa, am I going crazy or did she just stand up to me? Since when did she lose the stutter? This is the same weak girl that got her ass beat by her own cousin in the Chuunin exams 7 years ago!'_ A sly smile crossed his face.

"My apologize princess, but why would you need an apartment?" He said slowly like she was mentally challenged.

"I…I…"

"You I…I… what?" He smarted back.

"Ilefthome!" She said all at once. Her eyes looked at him in hope that he would understand her.

"Say what?" He looked at her confusedly

I left home…I am not an heiress anymore." She looked up at him her fingers poking together.

'She is rather cute when she does that… Oh what the hell Kankuro, don't go soft on her.'

""So what you can afford another place?" He scoffed.

"No, I can't when I gave up the title I also gave up claim to any Hyuga funds." Her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Maybe you could both share the place. It has a den that could easily be turned into a second bedroom." One of the realtors said.

"What!" Kankuro and Hinata said together.

"If you share the apartment you would also share the rent and utilities costs."

"Hey that's not a bad idea and think of the money I would save." Kankuro murmured out loud in thought.

"I don't know." Hinata said nervously as she stared at her feet.

"What you afraid I might scare you princess?" Kankuro taunted her.

"No… I am not scared of a guy who wears makeup!" She said her voice stern.

"Why you…this is not makeup it is kabuki paint." He glared. At that being said Hinata giggled her tiny hand trying to cover her mouth. _'Damn she is cute. That laugh is so…urgh.. No!… no!… Damn women don't need that kinda trouble'_

"So do you want to share it or not princess?" He asked trying to regain his composure." Sounds like we both need the place and with sharing the rent it sure would help financially but I am not cleaning up after you."

"Okay… we can try and see how it goes." The smile returning to her face.

'_Okay maybe today didn't suck quiet as bad as I thought.' _He smirked to himself as he looked at her smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_So here I stand in my… correct that…our apartment. What in hell was I thinking moving in with princess?'_

"Now don't think your going to put all that frilly girl stuff all over the bathroom princess!"

"Kankuro could you quiet calling me princess I have a name you baboon!" Hinata yelled from the hallway.

'_Did she just call me a baboon? Wow she sure has changed.' _Kankuro thought to himself as he brought another box into his new room. '_Why on earth did I give her the bigger room I am such a push over for a damn chick' He_ rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Going to grab another box in the hall his hand caught on a blade for his puppet. "Dammit that hurt." He yelled.

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself? "Hinata asked coming over to him.

"I just cut myself no big deal." He scowled ad he tried to stop the blood with his shirt.

"Kankuro let me see it." Hinata asked firmly trying to see his hand.

"I'm fine woman leave me alone." He growled.

"Quiet being a baby and let me see your hand." She said pulling his hand from his shirt.

"Fine what ever like you can do anything." She gave him a dirty look and took his hand in hers. Looking at it she placed her other hand over his her fingers just barely touching as a soft blue glow of chakra appeared from her hand. Her soft hands gently touching his callused ones. He stood in aw watching her heal his cut.

"There you go all better." She smiled walking back to her room. He just stood their looking at his hand and then up to her retreating figure. '_I have seen green chakra in healing but nothing like that blue and it healed so quick and with so little effort most medics take time and are drained quickly of their chakra.'_

Picking up the box with extra parts for his puppet he went back in his room and started unpacking.

"Kankuro would you like some lunch?" Hinata asked sticking her head in his room.

"Are you cooking? Or should I say can you even cook princess." He smirked till a empty box hit him in the head. "Damn woman you trying to kill me?" He looked up at her rubbing his head.

"Listen baboon or should I call you catboy with those ears? "She stood there tapping her foot arms crossed. "Quiet calling me princess. You make me feel like a stuck up snob when you say it."

Kankuro began to laugh till he realized she said he looked like a cat.

"Hey that's not funny don't call me catboy." He grimaced. "Fine H I N A T A yes I would like lunch."

"That's better." She smiled before turning around and heading to the kitchen.

'_Geesh this is almost as annoying as having Temari around. Well except Temari doesn't have such a cute ass…ahhh what is the matter with me this is little miss princess Hinata.' _he scolded himself.

"Kankuro can you do me a favor?" Hinata yelled from the kitchen.

'_Now what does princess want?'_

"What Hinata?" Kankuro asked trying to sound nice.

"I left one box on the porch downstairs could you please get it for me?"

"Fine." He grumbled walking down the stairs. '_Damn woman this box is heavy. ' _Dropping it on the floor he notices a journal on the top. '_Hmm what is this?'_

"So Princess ..Oops I mean Hinata so you finally went out with Naruto?"

"Yes like that is any of your business cat boy oops I mean Kankuro."

' _Since when did she become such a smart ass… hmm. I think I like it.'_

Kankuro sighed. "So Hinata he is a bad kisser huh. A wet sloppy ramen breath kisser?"' All he heard was the sound of pan hitting the floor.

"You better not have what I think you have Kankuro!" She screamed.

'_Shit busted._' "I have no idea what you are talking about Hinata." Laughing his head off till a fist hit him knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell was that for ?" He asked rubbing his jaw.

"Don't ever try and read my journal again Kankuro or you will have more then a bruised jaw." Grabbing her journal and throwing it in her room she stomped back into the kitchen. Poking his head into the kitchen he watched her slam the plates down. '_She's really mad maybe I went to far?'_

"Hey Hinata need any help?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"No!" She replied icily slamming a pot down hard on the stove top.

"Listen Hinata…I'm sorry I had no right to read your personal stuff."

She tilted her head and looked up at him her hands on her hip.

"I'm sorry truce."

"Fine your forgiven." Her smile slowly returning to her face. "Just don't try it again"

"I won't." Staring at his feet he looked up at her sheepishly. "So is it true Naruto sucks at kissing?"

"Yah he really does." Hinata laughed." Now go sit down lunch is ready."

"Wow you can actually cook…this is good." He smiled at her frown.

"Never doubt me Kankuro...I have many talents." She smiled as she sat back to drink her tea. His left eye brow raised at that statement till she gave him a dirty look.

"So can I ask why you left home and gave up being a heiress?" He looked up at her. The look in her face was sad. "Listen it is really non of my business you…"

"No…it's okay" She said interrupting him her voice sounding so small. "I could never be good enough in my father's eyes even after I became a jounin it still didn't matter. I was still weak to him. When I told him that I wanted to become a medic nin he said only weak ninjas were medics so I left. I revoked my title and everything with it. My little sisters is the one he always wanted to be heir so now she can." Hinata looked down at her hands .

"He's wrong." Kankuro said softly looking at her across the table. His words made her head jerk up her mouth open in shock.

"Yah you heard me right…he is wrong…hell he's a baka to even think that… Medical nins are what keep all of us jounin alive. Tsunade was very wise when she made it a order that all teams on a mission had to have a medic. Even Gaara knew it. That was why he implemented it also in the sand village." He smiled at her shyly. "I think you leaving princess was the smartest thing… and for the record I don't think your weak."

"T…thank you. "She smiled shyly up at him.

"Okay enough of this serious talk how about I do the dishes and you go finish unpacking your stuff."

Getting up and quickly gathering the dishes and taking them into the kitchen. He turned the water on and began to wash…his mind wandering.' _What kinda of a jerk would treat her like that and think she was weak! Oh yah a jerk like me! Didn't I think the same thing when I saw her? Man there are times when I can even disgust myself.' _

"Hey Hinata if your done unpacking you want to watch a movie?" He smiled deviously. "How about a horror flik?" '_Yah I bet princess hates those.'_

"Sure Kankuro what ones do you have?" Her face peeking into the kitchen. '_Okay I was not expecting that.. .she's not bad for a princess.'_

Sitting on the couch next to each other they put in Puppet Master one to watch. '_She is so gonna scream like a little girl' His head filled with laughter at the thought.'_

"This is my favorite movie." Kankuro smiled happy as can be.

"I would have never guessed…you like a…puppet movie…nah never." She said sarcastically .

"Hah you just wait it will scare you princess." He laughed.

"Actually NO! Did you really think I was that much of a scardy cat? Kankuro I have had to live with Neji for twenty years he loves horror movies. I have seen them all over and over again till I want to hurl so just shut up and start the movie." She smirked as she saw his mouth open in shock. "If you need to Kankuro I can hold your hand if you get scared." She blinked her eyelashes sweetly.

"Whatever give me the remote." Kankuro pouted which just made Hinata giggle behind her hand.

'_A girl who likes horror fliks…interesting'_

Half way thru the movie Hinata started to yawn. Kankuro grinned at her.

"Tired already princess maybe you need your beauty sleep." He laughed.

"Listen catboy no more princess got it and I am not tired so shut up and watch your dumb puppet movie." She glared as he just laughed harder.

"Okay…Okay I am just messing with you …oh and puppets are not dumb."

"Yah this from the man who plays with them." She giggled before another yawn hit her.

'_She is cute when she laughs… oh Kankuro what are you thinking.'_

The next thing he knew her head was on his shoulder. Looking over he saw she was fast asleep.

"Not tired huh." Standing up slowly he put right arm under her knees and his left arm under her back and lifted her up. "Man you are so light princess." Laying her on the bed he pulled the cover up. "Night princess." He whispered closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Kankuro's alarm went off he dragged himself out of bed and in to the kitchen on the counter was breakfast and a note from Hinata telling him she was training and would be home before dinner time. He smiled at the silly note

It smelled like lavender which he remembered is what she smelled like when he put her to bed . '_Princess.' _He sighed_. 'I don't need to have these thoughts she just a dumb roommate.'_ Getting dressed and putting on his kabuki paint he went to find his new team.

After being around his new team he was one hundred percent certain that his life was hell on earth. Damn Temari and Shikamaru why did he have to suffer for their love. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Opening the door to the apartment he threw Karasu his puppet into his room and padded into the kitchen for something to eat surprised to find Hinata their at the sink crying softly.

"Hinata?" She turned around and looked up at him trying to wipe away the tears.

"Oh hey Kankuro you want something to eat." Plastering a fake smile on her face.

"What's wrong your crying." He looked at her worried.

"Oh, no I 'm fine…just …um stubbed my toe." She looked away from him.

'_She's lying but why? Fine if she doesn't want to talk about it what do I care.'_

"So how is it going with your new team?" She asked as she started cooking.

"Oh it was hell on earth. They are insane I swear Hinata!" She laughed at him.

"I am serious have you ever spent a whole day with Lee. The guy is not normal who in Kami's name runs around yelling springtime youth?" This made Hinata laugh harder.

"Oh well he does have a lot of energy." She laughed as Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Tenten is on your team she is really nice."

"Yah she's okay she sure loves her weapons and Naruto is pretty cool even though he does give me a headache after awhile. What is up with the "believe it " all the time he's like nineteen and acts like he is ten."

At this point Hinata was bent over from laughing so hard. Catching her breath she set the food on the table.

"You know I could get use to this. Temari can't cook at all. I'm telling you my sister can burn water."

He laughed as they sat eating. "Since you cooked I'll do the dishes okay?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Oh, I forgot I have your snotty cousin on my team too. What is his problem anyway, He left early today in a huff when Tenten asked him what he thought of your new apartment. Such a drama queen." Hinata's smile fell and she sat her bowl down.

"Hey , what's wrong?" He looked at her frowning.

"I…I…am…n…not …h…hungry."Her voice stammered. Getting up she left the table. Kankuro heard her slam her door closed.

'_What in the world? She was just laughing a minute ago….women I will never understand them.'_

After washing the dishes he knocked on her door.

"Hinata you okay?" He got no answer. "Hmm…must have gone to sleep."

Crawling into bed his mind wondered why she had been crying.

'_Why should I care it's not my problem…still…oh hell! I hate to see her cry. What is she doing to me urgh.' _Throwing the covers over his head he finally fell asleep.

Please comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Roommates**

**Chapter 4 **

After a long week of dealing with a weapon freak ,one hyper ramen eating knuckle head, and green spandex youth he was exhausted.

"I thought dealing with an emotional demon less Gaara and a love sick Temari was bad ugh" To top it all off he had to deal one moody Hyuga who spent most of his time sending death glares.

"What is that guy's problem?"

Walking back to the apartment he was stopped by two rather pissed off jounin.

"What do you two want?"

"What do you think you are doing sharing an apartment with our Hinata?" Kiba growled.

"Oh please I do not need this today. It is none of your business who my room mate is. " He sighed and began to walk forward but was stopped by Shino's hand.

"Would you get the hell out of my way freak." Pushing his hand off his chest.

"You did not answer Kiba's question." Shino replied no emotion in his voice. "What do you think you are doing with Hinata?"

Kankuro sighed. "Listen up you two Hinata has the right to live where ever she wants and do what ever she wants. That is why she left home. I am not doing anything to her we are just roommates nothing more."

"I swear you lay a hand on her I will kill you!" Kiba growled as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Kiba let him go now!" Hinata yelled as she walked up.

"What the hell are you two doing to Kankuro?"

"Oh hey Hinata… we were just having a little chat with him nothing big." Kiba said quietly as he let go.

"I thought I told you two to leave it alone but no you just had to butt into my life. I am an adult and can make my own decisions. "She yelled her tiny fists balled up at her side. Kankuro had to grin watching Hinata lose her princess cool.

"Hinata we are just looking out for you…we care about you." Kiba said shyly scuffing his feet on the ground nervously. Hinata just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I know and it is very sweet that you two care but will you let me live my own life."

"Fine…but we are watching you." Kiba pointed his fingers to his eyes and back at Kankuro who just rolled his eyes at how stupid that looked.

"Come on Kankuro let's go." Grabbing his arm she pulled him down the road.

"Okay princess you can quite pulling me gesh…" She let go of his arm letting out a big sigh.

"I am sorry about those two they can be a bit…"

"Overprotective," He smiled.

"Yah it's sweet but rather annoying at times." She smiled back at him." Hey why don't we go out for dinner at Ichiraku's."

"Sounds good to me but on one condition… you let me pay. You have been really great with cooking dinner and even making me boxed lunch." He looked at the ground shyly. "My way of saying thanks."

"Really!" She smiled her face glowing .Quickly giving him a hug.

"Hey it's just dinner princess no big deal." He smiled. '_Why a simple dinner is such a big deal she acts like she never gets treated out. Is she that lonely?'_

Sitting down and ordering their food they talked and laughed about their day and their crazy team mates

"So Kiba will actually catch a Frisbee in his mouth and bring it back?" he laughed in disbelief.

"Yep just like a cute puppy dog. Though it does seem to make Akamaru jealous." She giggled behind her hand.

'_She is so cute when she does that.' _He thought as he watched her across the table she looked so happy.

"Well at least you didn't have to deal with Tenten trying to kill Lee for pulling her hair buns out in his quest to find her springtime youth. I truly think Gaara did permanent damage to the guy."

"Nope you can't blame it on your brother he is like a miniature version of Gai Sensei. Lee is a good guy strange but good ."

"Ya, I can see he is loyal and damn is he fast. I would not have a problem having him cover my back on a mission or Tenten she is crazy with weapons." They both laughed.

"Hello Hinata." Her eyes grew wide as she looked up to see her cousin."

N…Neji…h…hi."She stammered shifting nervous in her seat.

"I heard that you and my teammate here are roommates. You didn't tell me that last week when I check out your new apartment. Why is that?" His eyes pierced down at her.

"I…I…f…forgot." Her voice barely a whisper. Kankuro raised an eye brow at her sudden stammer.

"I see…well Kankuro I hope you are a gentleman to my little innocent cousin." Neji glared at Kankuro.

"Dude what is your problem? Hinata and I are just sharing the rent. I have no interested in little miss princess at all." He smirked but felt horrible when he saw Hinata's face as she looked down sadly at her hands on the table.

"You know Neji…Hinata has a mission tomorrow so we should call it a night." Plastering on a fake smile. Hinata looked up at him in relief.

"Well, I guess I will let you go. Hinata I will see you in a week when you return. Why don't you think about what I said to you last week while your gone. I will expect an answer when you return." Leaning in he roughly grabbed her shoulder. "I don't think you will disappoint me." Her eyes widened in fear. Neji just snickered as he walked off.

'_What the hell was that all about…she looks terrified.' _Kankuro thought. Hinata quickly got up and walked out. By the time he paid the bill he had to run to catch up with her as she climbed the stairs to their apartment.

"Hey Hinata wait up. What's wrong?" Kankuro grabbed her by the arm gentle.

"Why would you care I am just a silly princess to you." She jerked free of him running into the apartment slamming her bedroom door.

"Hinata?" Kankuro knocked on her door. "What did I say to piss you off?"

"Nothing just leave me alone I need to prepare for my mission…Goodnight Kankuro."

'_What the hell did I do and why is she so frightened by her cousin? Oh why should I care she's just a dumb chick.'_ Crawling into bed he spent half the night twisting and turning. '_What is she doing to me…ahhh women Dammit.'_ Little before morning he finally drifted off to sleep.

Hinata left for her mission while he slept. When his alarm went off he knocked it off the table

"Oh shut up already I am up!" He grumbled half asleep. Slowly getting dressed he shuffled into the kitchen and looked on the counter for the note Hinata usually left him. He frowned when he realized there was no lavender scented note. I guess she was to busy getting ready for her mission. For some reason he could not understand why he was disappointed but quickly shook it off. The rest of the week he became more and more miserable. It seemed so quiet without Hinata to eat dinner with or hang out watching movies. '_What the hell is wrong with me spend a few weeks with princess as a room mate and then she leaves and I ..I ..miss her'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking home he couldn't keep the grin off his face he knew she would be coming home from her mission today. He would never admit it to her but he had grown to enjoy her company . She always had a smile for him when he got home and how he loved that sweet smile. As he climbed the stairs he slowed as he heard shouting.

"Please Neji I said no…I will not come back not for you or my father. I have made up my mind. I am sorry if this is not what you wanted to hear but my mind is made up. I can not go back to that house and have my life ran by a bunch of cold hearted Hyuga's."

"You bitch you will ruin everything. I have not put up with you all these years to lose out now…just because you want your freedom." He screamed . The sound of a loud smack and Hinata's loud cry of pain had Kankuro racing up the stairs and throwing the door open. What he saw infuriated him. Hinata lay on the floor the corner of her lips bleeding and Neji standing over her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Grabbing Neji by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"You bastard you hit her!" His face enraged. "If I ever see you touch her again I will kill you. Do you hear me Neji. Team mate or not I will kill you!"

Neji just smirked and laughed. "So is she that good in bed Kankuro? Well don't get to use to bedding her she will be mine…it is my destiny if she likes it or not!" Kankuro pulled back his fist and punched him in the stomach grabbing him by his shirt he dragged him to the open door and shoved him down the stairs.

"You are sick! You stay the hell away from Hinata she is not yours! I swear Neji I will kill you if you touch her again!" Slamming the door he turned around and knelt down picking her up gentle and sitting her down on the couch his arms wrapping around her as she sobbed into his chest her fingers curled into his shirt.

"Hinata it's okay he won't touch you again. Shhh…please don't cry." His hand cradled her against him his fingers slipping thru her soft indigo hair. He pulled back and stared into her lavender moonstone eyes.

"This isn't the first time he has threatened you is it?" She shook her head no and then buried her face in his chest.

"Hinata why is he doing this?" His hand softly caressing her hair.

"He thinks if I go back and marry him he can then become a full member of the main house. That he will gain power marrying the heiress. I will never marry him or go back to that house." Her sobs growing louder.

"Shhh…it's okay…no one will make you go back there. You're free to choose your own life" He held her safely in his arms letting her cry trying to sooth her.

"Princess I will never let him hurt you again. " His arms wrapped around her tightly and then he realized. '_No I can't be…; I couldn't be falling for Hinata hime_. '

She cried herself to sleep in his warm arms. He gentle carried her to her room and tucked the cover around her. Leaning down he softly kissed her forehead. '_Night princess.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning he went to speak with the Hokage about Neji's behavior and to request a team transfer. There was no way in hell he could be on the same team as him.

"You are kidding me right…you have only been with the team maybe a month."

"You need to either move me or Neji. If you don't I guarantee I will end up hurting that pompous ass. I told you already he has been threatening Hinata. She is terrified of him. I won't allow this to go on."

"Since when did you care so much about someone else…especially Hinata?"

"You make me sound like I am a cold bastard…she is my …roommate so yah I care."

"Fine I will move you but only as a favor since you are the Kazekage's brother. I will also have a little talk with Neji about his behavior. I did warn Hinata when she made her decision to leave their might be problems. Granted I figured it would be her father not her cousin. They are a very powerful and strict clan."

She eyed him curiously.

"Fine starting next week you will be working with your new team. I am not going to move Neji… it is easier to move you." She sighed and poured herself a glass of sake.

"So who am I being teamed with? "

"Shino, Kiba, Ino and, Chojii and as you know Hinata goes on missions with them as medic. Is this going to be a problem?" She smirked.

"No."

"Good! Now get the hell out of my office!"

As he left her office his mind raced. What would it be like to go on missions with Hinata. He knew she was a jounin and could handle herself but in the back of his mind he had this overwhelming feeling that he needed to protect her and keep her safe.

He walked home his mind trying to figure out what this strange feeling he was having towards Hinata.

'_She's my roommate I can't possible be falling for her…no…maybe… yes… oh how the hell did I let this happen ? She drives me crazy and then at the same time fills me with awe. She is so gentle but strong all at the same time. How can that be? Her smile enchants me_' He smiled as he walked through the main street of Konaho. It was then that he noticed the booths being put up and colorful lanterns being strung across the road. '_The spring festival I forgot all about it.' _A few years before he had come with Gaara and Temari as guests of the Hokage .That was when Temari started dating that pain in the butt Shikamaru. '_I wonder if Hinata would want to go with me.' _The thought of asking her thrilled him and frightened him all at the same time. '_What if she doesn't like me.I mean really what could she ever see in me? I can be a real smart ass jerk at times. What the hell should I do?'_

Opening the door he could hear Hinata in the kitchen.

"Hey I'm home." He smiled walking into the kitchen. She stood by the stove in a blue tank top and shorts. '_Who would ever realize what beauty she hide under that oversized coat. Oh Kami she is so_

_hot. Those sensual round breasts and luscious long legs. Okay Kankuro calm down before you need a cold shower.'_

"Hey Kankuro how was your day?" She smiled and gave him a quick hug. His eyes got big as he felt her body press against his.

"Fine…just fine." His voice husky. "I am just going to go take a shower."

"Okay dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes remember you do the dishes." She smiled warmly at him as he quickly left the room.

'_That woman is going to be the death of me. It took all my will not to wrap her in my arms and…. Bad thoughts Kankuro.' _He chastised himself and quickly took a very cold shower.

Sitting at the table she smiled at him and poured him a cup of green tea.. He was so anxious he could barely sit still he kept glancing up at her then back at his plate_. 'Should I ask her to go to the festival? What if she says no…things would get awkward in the apartment. Maybe I can just ask her to go as friends…yah… just friends.' _He frowned arguing with his inner self.

"You look good without your makeup."

"I told you it's not makeup princess." She just scoffed at him and laughed.

"Well I think you look rather handsome with out it ." Her face blushed as she realized what she said. He just stared at her then when back to eating. Now he was even more confused.

'_Did she actually call him handsome.' _

"Kankuro are you okay? You are awfull quiet tonight" She looked at him her face frowning with concern.

"Umm…yah fine." He muttered as he went back to arguing with himself. She looked at him knowing something was bothering him.

"Kankuro something is bothering you I can tell." Her voice soft .

"Uh no n…nothing b…bothering me just thinking about s…stuff." Her eye brow raised at his stutter.

'_Oh great I am making a total ass out of myself. Kankuro grow some friggin balls and ask her. ' _Scratching the back of his head nervously he looked up at her.

"Hey Hinata I noticed they are setting up for the spring festival." He smiled shyly at her.

"Oh, I love the spring festival. The booths and the food it is so much fun." She smiled sounding like a little kid. He grinned at how cute she looked with her eyes looking dreamy at her memories.

"So I was wondering if you are not busy if…you might want to go with…um…me?" Her eyes widened and then a small shy smile crept onto her face.

"Kankuro I would love to go with you." She jumped up and hugged him. He's eyes widened.

'_Two hugs in one night that has to mean something?'_

"I am going to head to bed. Remember you get the dishes." She laughed walking away. He watch her walk away . '_Maybe being switch to the leaf village was not the hell on earth he had thought. Nope it was definetly worth it if he could spend time with his princess…okay when did I start thinking of her as my princess?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Unable to sleep he decided to take a walk it was a full moon so he could see the streets clearly. His mind was filled with thoughts of Hinata and if he should dare think they could be more then roommates .It was strange he was so angry when he was moved to the leaf village but now that he had been here for little over a month it was starting to feel like home. It was all because of Hinata she seemed to bring the best out of him. He had thought she would be such a stuck up princess but she proved him wrong. She was funny, sweet caring and unlike most she didn't put up with his crap. He smiled thinking of that. He was definitely falling in love with her but would she feel the same way?

As he neared the apartment something felt off always going by his instinct he raced up the stairs and open the door.

"Hinata?" He called her bedroom door was still closed the rest of the place was silent. 'I guess my instincts are off.' Going into his room he stripped down to his boxers and that is when he heard a crash come from her room.

"What the hell!" As he drew near to her door he heard a muffled scream.

"Hinata!" He yelled .He tried to open her door but it was locked.

"Kankuro!" She screamed fear laced her voice. He kicked the door in and his eyes caught hers. She had tears running down her face her blanket pulled close to her body.

"Hinata !" That is when he saw the open window . "Neji!" His voice went cold as ice. He ran to the window but saw no sign of him. He was about to jump out and pursue but he heard the uncontrollable sobs coming from his princess and knew he could not leave her.

He went to her pulling her into his warm arms his right hand holding her head close to his heart his head resting on hers. He rocked her gently in his arms as her body shook with fear.

"Hinata its okay I am here. I won't let him hurt you. Dammit I should have never left. I'm so sorry Hinata." Pulling back he looked at her and then noticed her t shirt was torn.

'Oh Kami Hinata did he…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"He…he…t…tried …h…he…ran …when…h…he …heard…y…you." She wept. "I am going to kill that frackin bastard." He growled through clenched teeth as he pulled her tighter into his arms.When her sobs began to slow. He wiped her tears away as she smiled up at him. He stood up and started digging thru her drawer grabbing a silky camisole he handed it to her and turned around. She pulled off her torn one and put on the one he had given her. When he went to the door she cried out for him.

"Kankuro…please don't leave me…stay with…me." Her eyes pleading for him.

"Shhh…Hinata…I won't leave." Crawling back onto the bed she laid down and cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist his face buried in her lavender scented hair.

'_Having her in my arms...I think I have died and gone to heaven .Should I tell her how I feel…does she feel the same…?'_

"Um…Hinata..I wanted to ask you something." He whispered as she looked up at him smiling.

"Hinata …I…I.."His words cut off by her soft lips pressed up against his. Pulling back he stared at her in shock.

"Hinata…I…you?" Her finger went to his lips to shush him.

"Kankuro I don't think I have ever seen you at a lose for words." She giggled. "You don't have to say anything I feel the same as you do."


	8. Chapter 8

****

Warning contains lemon!!

Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
She smiled shyly, pulling him down for another seething kiss. Her fingers sliding slowly over his bare back. His muscles flexing at every touch. He groaned, deepening the kiss as her touches excited flames throughout him. His tongue penetrating past her warm lips, tasting the sweet, unique taste of his princess. His fingers grazed her skin under the satiny camisole. Her body quickly responded, shivering at his touch. He slowly, teasingly pulled off her camisole. His mouth kissing and nipping there way up, as her creamy flesh was reveled. Lifting up on his arm he stared down at her. Their passion heated eyes locking together.  
"You are so beautiful princess." She smiled softly up at him. Her eyes sliding closed as his hand and then fingers caressed her supple breasts. Tipping his head down he let his wet tongue run circles around her perk nipple. The overwhelming pleasure causing her to cry out his name and arch her back.  
'Oh yes he liked to hear her calling out his name.'  
Calloused fingers trailed down her stomach. Her skin felt like velvet under his touch. He smirked as she let out a gasp when his hand dipped down into her cotton panties. She was already wet and aching for his touch. Letting his lips brush heated kisses across the sensitive skin of her throat. He reveled in the sound of her gasped moan when he finally slid two fingers into her warmth.  
"Uh...Kankuro.." He swore she was nearly purring his name.  
His lips moved down her stomach, as he slid his fingers in then out of her wet warmth causing her hips to buck.  
"Kankuro …please! " She screamed her body on edge.The aching need for him to fill her overwhelming. She didn't need to ask twice. He wanted her as much as she desired him. He practically ripped off her panties in his need. His boxers quickly following. He ran his hands up her legs before spreading them wide. His dark eyes admiring or a moment the center of her wet, moist heat. She was absolutely perfect. Laying himself slowly down between her creamy legs, his head hovering over hers. He gazed into her beautiful moonstone eyes, dipping down to kiss her soft, swollen lips.  
"Princess are you sure. We don't have to…I am happy just holding you in my arms." She smiled up at his soft brown eyes. Her small hand reaching up, letting fingers trail along his jaw line.  
"Kankuro I have wanted you for awhile now…please I need all of you tonight." Kissing her lips once more tenderly, he took her in one push. His lips quieting her soft scream.  
"Baby...are you okay?" He asked wiping a tear from her eye.  
She nodded and wrapped her legs firmly around him. Her hips arching up, letting him know she was oh, so ready for him.  
'Kami she feels so good… I could truly die tonight happy. I have found heaven on earth.' He slid halfway out before slowly pushing back in. Letting her get use to him filling her. Loving the erotic sounds of her moans and sighs.  
"Faster Kankuro...uh...faster please!" She screamed. He could not deny his princess anything and slammed into her hard. His lips kissing and biting her soft creamy skin.  
He was so close. Her tight heat overwhelming his senses. Caressing his hard manhood. He held back, there was no way he would climax before his love did. Pleasing her was all he wanted to do tonight.  
A deep groan left his throat. Her nails scratched his back, like a caged tiger. Her hips meeting every thrust. He felt her tighten around him as she hit her climax. His name screamed for all to hear. That was all it took for him to fall over the edge. Her name falling from his lips as he filled her with his essence.  
Collapsing against her, his head dropping to the curve of her neck. He fought to catch his heaving breath. He smirked slightly as he felt her legs trembling against him.  
Catching his breath, he rolled to his side, pulling her down with him. His face buried in her neck. Slowly inhaling her sensual scent, mixed with lavender.  
Pulling the covers up, he wrapped one arm around her waist. His other hand entangled in her long silky hair. He was still slightly short of breath from their love making.  
"Hinata …I love you" He sighed as he cradled her head against his chest. His long fingers sliding through her hair." How did you know…how I felt about you?" He smiled as she looked up into his soft brown eyes.  
"I knew when you called me princess." His eyebrow arched confused.  
"Huh…but I always call you princess?"  
"True... but now you say it... differently. Softer, lovingly...like you truly think I am…and not just a stuck up heiress." She laughed kissing his cheek.  
"Because your not…you are beautiful, loving, talented…" She stopped his rambling with a passionate kiss.  
"I love you too." With this he pulled her under him and ravished her into the late night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Kankuro made sure Hinata was safe as Kurenia came over to visit. He gave her a kiss goodbye whispering a quick I love you in her ear. Kurenia seeing this smirked. Walking away from the apartment he let his anger rise up. He had told Hinata this morning he was going to report what Neji had done. She was reluctant but he knew that was because one she was terrified of him an two the guilt that she felt because of that frackin Hyuga family. How was it her fault Neji had the branch family seal placed on him and was not of the main branch? She had told him everything about her horrible life in that cruel family. How he hated the crap they had inflicted on his princess over the years. He promised her it would be okay and he would handle it. He also told her she was not to be left alone until Neji was incarcerated or dead by his hands. She told him not to hurt Neji. His Princess could be stubborn which he loved even if it drove him crazy. He again had to argue with her that she had nothing to feel guilty about. Neji's problems with the main house had nothing to do with her. The guy was deranged plain and simple. She tried to say she could take care of herself but he knew Neji was still more powerful then her and refused to hear anymore. She would be watched at all times. There was no way any harm come to the woman he loved.

"Tsunade had better do something quickly or I will!" He clenched his fist just thinking of that bastard Neji touching her. Just the thought of Hinata in tears with her shirt ripped by his filthy Hyuga hands made him want to pull out both of his puppets Karasu and Kuroari and slowly and painfully rip him apart.

Shizune sat at her desk and looked up in surprise when he stormed in.

"I need to see the Hokage now!" His anger growing by the minute. Shizune quickly got up and knocked on Tsunade's door.

"What now!" Tsunade screamed already tired of doing paperwork. Not waiting any longer his patients already strained he stormed in.

"You had better lock up Neji Hyuga before I find him and kill him." He growled.

"Why on earth for." She laughed till she saw how serious he was.

Kankuro was fuming and placed both hands on her desk leaning over glaring at her his voice ice cold.

"Because he assault Hinata last night. " His thoughts flashed to how close he had come to not protecting her in time. "If I hadn't gotten home when I did he would have raped her!" Tsunade's eyes widened as she quickly stood up. "Is she okay?"

"Yes! She is terrified and I will not allow this. Obviously your little talk failed the guy is crazy and needs to be locked up. He think he is going to get power in the main house if he gets her pregnant and forces her to marry him. If you don't bring him in I promise you…I will kill him!"

"Damn those Hyugys they do nothing but give me stress. Shizune inform the Anbu I want Neji Hyuga brought in now!" Slamming her fist on the table. "Who is watching Hinata now?"

"I left her with Kurenia and I will have it worked out that she is watched at all times."

"Fine I leave her protection with you but the anbu should have him shortly." Leaning back she pulled out her stash of sake. "Damn Hyuga's!" She muttered pouring a large glass.

Satisfied Tsunade was handling her end he left in search of Kiba and Shino.He knew he could not always be with Hinata so he needed someone he could trust with her safety. Only two others could he think of that cared for her protection like he did. He found the two sparing. Looking up they both glared at him.

"What the hell do you want sand boy." Kiba growled stalking up and getting in his face.

"Whoa down boy…I just came to talk and …I need you to help me." With his comment Kiba just got pissed. He made a move to attack but Shino's hand stopped him.

"What do you need? " His voice showing no emotion his eyes hiden by his sunglasses. "It must be serious for you to ask us."

"It is…I need your help protecting Hinata." With this Shino pushed up his glasses to his forhead his eye brow raised. Kiba just stared like he had heard wrong.

"Listen I am sure Hinata didn't tell you two since she doesn't want to look weak but…" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Neji has been harassing her the last month and last night he…the bastard tried to rape her." His fists clenched.

"He what!" Kiba yelled punching the tree next to him causing Akamaru to bark and run to his side.

"I will fucking kill that son of a…" Shino stopped him laying his hand calmly on his shoulder.

"Not before I do!" Kankuro hollered back at Kiba his anger rising.

"Calm down Kiba." Shino sighed and looked at Kankuro. "I take it the Hokage has been informed."

"Yes, she has the anbu looking for him…I am not satisfied with that but I know I have to follow her orders."

"What do you want us to do?" Shino asked looking from Kiba to Kankuro.

"Until he is caught?" He smirked. "Or I kill him?

Kiba nodded and smirked. Shino just stared at him.

" Fine I need your help watching over Hinata this afternoon while I am on guard duty at the gate. Why Tsunade wouldn't let me switch with someone I am not sure. I swear the woman has it in for me." He sighed.

"Most likely she is keeping you out of trouble." Shino stated putting his sunglasses back in place.

"Don't worry Kankuro I can kill Neji all by myself. So no worries." Kiba smirked as Kankuro glared at him.

"Neji is mine understood!" Kankuro said his fists clenched.

"Fine but if he tries anything he is up for grabs ."Kiba smirked but his anger towards Neji showed in his eyes. "Who is with Hinata now?"

"I left her with Kurenia she said she would stay till I sent one of you. Hinata is not happy with the whole being babysitting idea." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

"Kiba why don't you go to the apartment and let Kurenia go home. I will check with Tsunade and see if they have Neji in custody." Shino started gathering his gear to head out.

"Wait there is one more thing I need to tell you two." He sighed knowing they were not going to like what he said. They both turned to look at him.

"Hinata and I…well…we are together. Now before you two go all protective brother like listen to me." He looked at them surprised they hadn't already tried to take his life. "I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her. So there I said it go ahead and try and kick my ass." He smirked.

"We kinda figured."Kiba smiled ."she told us her feeling towards you on our last mission."

Shino nodded in agreement.

"As long as you treat her right and make her happy we won't kill you. "Kiba laughed patting a very surprised Kankuro on the back. "You seem to be doing a good job so far. You… for some reason that I don't understand make her very happy. "

"Kankuro go due your gate duty we will take care of Hinata." Shino said firmly.

Please comment make my day!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'_Oh Kami I am going out of my mind. I know she is safe with Kiba and Shino but it should be me protecting her. My arms wrapped around her and oh to have her body against mine. Uh… Kankuro get your mind straight. Urrgh…this is taking for ever where and the hell are Izumo and Kotetsu they were suppose to relieve Chouji and me over an hour ago._' He sighed loudly pacing back and force in the guard tower. "_Why will no one answer my question if Neji has been apprehended . _He had all he could take he punched the wall.

"Feel better now?" Chouji laughed shaking his head. "Calm down they will be here soon. I still can't believe Neji did that. I mean I knew he was a stuck-up ass with delusions of destiny but his own cousin. Dude that is just sick."

"Would you shut the hell up you are not helping!" Kankuro yelled hitting the wall again in frustration.

"Sorry…but you are definitely not one for patients." Kankuro gave him an evil glare causing Chouji to wave his hands in front of him in surrender. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Sorry we are late." Izumo poked his head up into the watch tower. Climbing in he was followed by Kotetsu.

"What the hell took you so damn long?" Kankuro growled his patients at it's final limit.

"Okay…gesh calm down." Izumo said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Tsunade requested we help search for Neji Hyuga." Kotetsu answered nervously.

"So you got the bastard!" Kankuro smiled with relief knowing Hinata would sleep better. "Chouji do me a favor and tell Hinata I will be late I have a certain prick to beat up." Grabbing his gear and heading for the stairs.

"Kankuro wait…there is more you need to know." Izumo looked over at his partner nervously. "Well you see Kankuro…we couldn't find him."

"What!" Kankuro yelled his fist hitting the wall so hard his knuckles began to bleed. "What the frack do you mean you didn't find him?"

"Calm down Kankuro…the anbu and a bunch of us jounin spent the day searching and he is nowhere to be found."

"That damn Hiashi is hiding him I bet."

"Actually no…Tsunade gave the anbu the right to search the Hyuga grounds he was not there. We have even canvassed most of the forest. Now don't worry Tsunade thinks he has made a run for it out of the Land of Fire. She has sent messengers to your brother the Kazekage to be alert to his presence if he shows up." Izumo sighed. "Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma are also out in the forest searching for any sign of where he might have fled to."

"So don't worry we will catch him soon." Kotetsu added as he patted Kankuro on the shoulder reassuringly.

Kankuro was far from reassured. "I need to get home." He raced down the steps taking the village roofs to get home faster.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Roommates

Warning contains heavy lemon!!

Chapter 11  
Running up the apartment stairs he was greeted by Shino standing at the open door. His tracking bugs had signaled Kankuro's approach.  
"Hinata!" He gasped running in and grabbing her into his arms. "You okay?" He asked his hand holding her chin gentle. "I couldn't stop worrying about you all day."  
"I am fine would you all stop worrying about me. Tsunade says Neji is gone so stop fussing. "She smiled but Kankuro could see the fear still in her eyes.  
"Hey guys Shino and I are going to head out. Hinata we will stop by tomorrow okay." Kiba smiled.  
Shino just nodded and closed the door behind them.  
"Princess, you don't have to act all tuff for me. " His hand brushing her hair back away from her loving face.  
"Kankuro…really I am okay." leaning up and kissing his lips.  
"Mmmm… I could get use to coming home to that every day." She giggled at him her eyes filled with the love she felt for him. "I missed you." She whispered to him.  
"I missed you." He sighed as he ran his thumb across her soft pink lips. His other arm pulling her tight to him. His lips following where his thumb left. She sighed into the searing kiss. Her hand moving up his chest to his shoulders. His warm tongue ran across her petal soft lips begging for entry. Large hands grabbing her hips, pulling her tight. He slowly dipped his hands to grasp her ass firmly pushing her heat up against his growing hardness. She moaned at he ran his tongue slowly around hers. Drinking in that taste that was the exotic essence of his princess.  
Hinata small delicate hands started to unbutton Kankuro's shirt. She let it drop to the floor. Her silky, soft, fingers running along the muscles of his firm chest. Fingertips brushing slowly over his nipples causing hims to suck in a ragged breath.  
"The things you do to me woman." He groaned lifting her up in his arms. Her legs wrapping around him as he sat her down on the kitchen table. He slowly took off her shirt and satin bra.Tossing them over his shoulder. He let his mouth, brush tender kisses down her sensitive neck. Reaching her hard perk nipple he sucked it into his wet warm mouth.  
"K...Kankuro..."She cried loudly.He couldn't help smile. He would never get tired of his name on her lips. Pulling the rest of their clothes off, he stared down at her beautiful, sensual body.  
"Kami you are so beautiful hime." His voice filled with lust and awe. How he loved ever curve of her feminine body. Her skin was like velvet under his fingers.  
She leaned into him. Loving the sensation of his hard, warm chest pressed against her sensitive nipples. She let a moan fall from her lips before running kissing along his jaw line .  
"Kankuro take me please! " Her warm breath coming out in gasps. Spreading her legs wider, he pushed into her, till he filled her to the hilt. she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist pulling him deeper into her wet heat. His fingers gave each perk nipple a tweak before he dropped his hands to her hips. Holding her hips tightly he pulled back slowly, teasingly before pushing back deeply  
He watched as she became unglued, sweat covering her pale skin.  
"Kankuro... p...please...harder...uhh..." She begged for more. He smiled before his lips possessed hers. He stopped teasing and picked up the pace slamming deeply into her snug, tight warmth. She felt a heat burn throughout her body. A tight coiling feeling of absolute pleasure filled her. The sensation build higher and higher inside her. Consuming all of her.  
Her fingers curled into his dark auburn hair. He grinned as she pulled on the thick locks, her breath becoming ragged.He knew she was close.  
"Yes…Yes…" She screamed as Kankuro pounded into her tight wet warmth over and over again. Kami, he would never tire of watching her erotic body become wild under his thrusts.  
"Oh fuck...nhh...Kami Hinata...uhh!" With one last hard thrust they both hit ecstasy as one. Calling out each others names.  
Letting his head drop onto her shoulder, he tried to slow his breathing. Grabbing her up into his strong arms, he carried her into his bedroom. Dropping both of them down onto the soft mattress. She laid her head against his chest as he covered them with the soft cotton blankets.Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled into her neck. Enjoying her intoxicating scent.Her fingers slowly ran down his arm.  
She stopped and puuled away when she noticed his knuckles were swollen and cut.  
"Kankuro what happened?" Her soft fingers slowly glowing blue as she healed his hand.  
"I lost my temper…I just wanted to…"He stopped himself as he pulled her back into his arms. He was not going to ruin this moment with Neji's name.  
"Go to sleep princess…I am here and I will protect you." His fingers caressed her head. Her hair falling between his fingers as he kissed her forehead. Her head nuzzled into his shoulder, eyes sliding closed as she drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you Hinata…always" As he fell into a deep satisfying sleep with her safe in his arms.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please leave a review!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kankuro x Hinata **

**Please review!!!!!**

**Chapter 12**

The next week seemed to fly by. He was totally and completely amorously in love with Hinata. Kankuro had never been happier in his life. Till he had actual heard word his siblings would be visiting soon. He was not thrilled. Sitting on the living room floor he was busy working on Karasu.

"Damn Tsunade just had to go and tell Temari we are together and of course my sister has to see it for herself. What doesn't she think someone would want to be with me. He mumbled annoyed. "So now I am stuck with them coming for a visit. Oh joy!" He whined sarcastically.

"I think it is great. I would really like to get to know your sister and brother better." Hinata smiled as she walked into the room. "Unless you are ashamed of me." Her voice dropping sadly.

Getting up he pulled her into his arms. "Are you kidding me? I think you have that backwards. I'm the baka in this relationship." He laughed giving her a kiss and going back to his repairs. "They are going to love you. It's me who will suffer having to listen to Temari and her bitching. " Hinata gave him a disapproving look. He rolling his eyes and sighed. " Fine! I guess it will be nice to see them well except for pineapple head I can do with out him." Hinata laughed then went back to reading her book..

'_Though I will never admit to my sister I do sorta miss her and yah even Gaara. Now that he is demon controlled we have gotten closer and I don't have to fear he is going to kill me in my sleep. I guess he is not a bad little brother to have' _He thought to himself.

'_Who would have ever guessed becoming Hinata-hime roommate would have me finding happiness. How did an ass like me end up with someone so perfect so loving as Hinata? Maybe settling down someday and having kids with her would not be a bad thing. Did I really say I wanted kids? Oh Kami what has happened to me. I use to hate kids after growing up with a freak blood crazy little brother .Oh Kankuro you have lost your mind. Then again what a beautiful woman to lose your mind over. ' _He laughed to himself. '_Yet I really can see her as the mother of my children. Hinata would make a wonderful mother.. I mean look at how she is with the sick kids in the hospital. She just seems to radiate warmth and love when she is rocking one in her arms." _His smile widening with pure happiness_. " If our kids looked like her they would be awful adorable. I can even see myself giving them piggyback rides and teaching them how to move my puppets. Yep my Hinata-hime would make a great mom ."_

"Kankuro what are you thinking about?" Hinata asked curiously her eye brow lifted.

"Huh…What?" He looked at her clueless making her laugh.

"You have been staring off into space for like twenty minutes. What are you thinking?" She smirked.

"Uh…uh…nothing." He stammered his face blushing red and then a smug look came over his face.

"Kankuro their are times when you are just weird." She giggled behind her hand. Which then turned into fits of loud laughter as Kankuro pounced on her and began tickling her on the couch.

"O…okay…I …g…give." She gasped out of breath. She looked up at him and pulled him down on her for a long passionate kiss.

" I love you" He whispered his face nuzzling into her sweet smelling hair. She smiled letting out a content sigh. "I love you too…even if you are weird." This caused him to let out a little growl and nip her neck.

She gasped and her hands grabbed his head her fingers running through his auburn hair as he nibbled sowly down her neck.

"Kankuro I know your family is coming tomorrow but I was wondering are we are still going to the Spring Festival tomorrow right?"

He looked up and smiled. "Of course… I asked you out so siblings or not we have a date." He smirked. "That and who knows what time Gaara, Temari and that thing she calls a boyfriend will get here."

Hinata frowned at him. "Kankuro give Shikamaru a break okay. He is a nice guy and a…" He cut her off quickly with a kiss.

"Hinata-hime please do not say it. If I have to hear the word genius urgh…you have no idea how many times I have had to listen to Temari go on and on. If you love me please….have mercy."

She laughed. "Fine I won't say anything more if you promise to be nice…for your sister's sake."

"Fine but only for you." He frowned not happy to give in.

"Thank you…now get off so I can make dinner!" She pushed him up smiling shyly.

Grabbing her waist he gave her a very alluring seductive smile.

"Hmm…what if I want you for dinner! "He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. She leaned up and kissed him quickly and then pulled away from his arms.

"No… now go finish working on Karasu." As she walked into the kitchen shaking her head laughing.

"Tcha…women!" He grumbled as he went back to working on his favorite puppet.

"What was that that?" She said coming back out of the kitchen. Her hands on her hips pretending to be offended but a sly smile still on her face.

"Uh…Nothing princess." Smacking his hand on his forehead for letting her catch him gripping.

"I didn't think so." She said trying not to laugh. "Kankuro if you are good…"She paused her face blushing.

"Yah?" He asked.

" I will let you have me for desert if your good!" She laughed mischievously running back into the kitchen.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. After he cleared his head of what she had said he smiled.

'_Shy princess my ass.' _He laughed to himself. ' _I am definitely marrying that girl.' _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Hinata was getting ready for the festival Kankuro's mind worried.

'_Where in the hell had that bastard Neji gone.' _He still doubted if Tsunade was right and that Neji had in fact fled out of the area. Neji did not seem to be the type to give up. The ANBU nor any of the jounin could find any trace of him or a trail of where he could have gone. Hinata was not happy that he was still having her protected at all times. When he wasn't home he had made sure Kiba or Shino. He would have felt much better if he knew Neji as locked up or even better dead.

'_I wonder if after the festival I could talk the Hokage in to letting Shino, Kiba and I track Neji down. He has to pay for what he did to Hinata-hime. I want that man dead! ' _He frowned frustrated.

"Kankuro you okay ?You look upset." She looked at him concerned.

His breath caught when he saw her. She stood there wearing a lavender silk mandarin dress with a long slit going up the side. It took him a minute to find his voice.

"Hinata you look like a Goddess." She blushed and dropped her head shyly at his words. He pulled her into his arms. "Hinata you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Kami you are truly a Goddess." He whispered in her ear. His breath sending chill down her spine. "I love you more then you could ever imagine Hinata." His lips brushing hers softly his hands sliding up her back.

Then their was a loud knock on the door and Kiba's voice yelling. "Hey hurry up you two…let's go."

"Damn their timing." Kankuro growled as Hinata smiled opening the door.

"Hey Hinata you look nice! Doesn't she look nice Shino!" Kiba proclaimed very loudly giving Hinata a big hug.

"Kiba do you always have to be so loud?' Shino replied shortly before giving Hinata a quick brotherly kiss on the cheek. "You look very nice Hinata."

"Thanks but what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Kankuro didn't tell you? We are your body guards for the day." Kiba laughed.

"My what! Kankuro please tell me you did not ask them to follow us and baby-sit me!" Her voice getting angry.

"Hey guys why don't you wait downstairs while I talk to Hinata." Kiba nodded and was glad it was not him she was pissed at. Over the years Hinata had slowly gotten stronger at expressing her feelings.He had been on the receiving end of her anger one to many times. It was not a pretty picture. Shino would agree with him on that.

Kankuro gently placed his hands on her shoulder and sighed.

"Listen Hinata I know you don't like this… but tough you are just going to have to. We will be outside in a very public crowded place. I am not taking any chances. Neji is still out there and he is a damn powerful shinobi. I am not taking any risks with your life!" His voice firm but loving. His hands went up to hold her face. "Please Hinata see it from my point. I love you Hinata. I want you safe."

"Fine Kankuro but tell them to keep their distance. I wanted this to be just the two of us." Her hands clutching his shirt "Please for me." Kankuro laughed and gentle kissed her lips.

"Princess your wish is my command." Taking her hand they went to meet up with Kiba and Shino.

Neji knew that Hinata would be going to the festival she never missed it the stupid girl. He just needed to be patient and he could be very patient when he needed to be. He laughed to himself. "_These jounin are baka's. I have been under their noses all week. They say Shikamaru is a genius…as if." _Moving along the roof tops slowly he finally spotted his prey. "_So he has Kiba and Shino helping him watch the little bitch. Hmm…I will have to rethink my plan." _He laughed bitterly. "_Hinata my sweet little cousin you will be mine very soon. You will not screw up my future and when I am done with you in 9 months I will be thrilled to slice your frackin neck !"_ He jumped off into the tree line to put his new plan into effect.

Leave comments please make this writers day!!!!!! Just no flames I burn easy!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hinata was having the time of her life and Kankuro was enjoying every minute of her happiness. Kiba and Shino were keeping their distances like Hinata had asked but were still within lookout radius. Hinata even asked the boys to eat lunch with them. They were soon joined by Chouji and Lee. Kankuro rolled his eyes at Hinata when Lee sat down. She just giggled behind her hand.

"Hey Kiba where is Akamaru?" Chouji asked between bites of food.

"Hanna lost a bet and has to give him a bath for me." Kiba laughed. "She's really peeved about it to." 

Chouji turned his head to the side quizzically. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Kiba grinned wickedly. "Yah, but he lost a battle with a skunk today."

Shino snorted at this. Kankuro and Hinata busted up laughing.

They sat around the next couple hours enjoying their meals and sharing jokes and mission stories.

Until Gai walked up to their table interrupting the laughing jounins.

"Gai sensei how are you enjoying this youthful spring festival?" Lee jumped up giving the good guy pose.

Kiba busted up laughing at how stupid Lee looked which caused Kankuro to choke on his drink trying not to laugh .Hinata rolled her eyes patting his back. Shino just shook his head.

"Actually Lee I am on business for the Hokage." Looking down at Hinata he smiled. "Now Lady Hyuga I don't want to upset you but my former student Neji has been spotted on the far side of town. I have been ordered to take you to the Hokages office just to be safe. The ANBU are already on their way to apprehend Neji." Kankuro jumped up from the table when he heard this. Shino and Kiba also got up quickly.

"How long ago was he spotted?" Kankuro asked his fists clenching.

"About fifteen minutes ago." He smiled." If you hurry Kankuro you should be able to catch up with them. Now lady Hyuga if you will just follow me." Hinata looked up at Kankuro and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Hinata you go with Gai. It will be okay trust me….Kiba and Shino will go with you." Pulling her into his embrace.

"Actually Kankuro I think that Shino and Kiba should go with you. Their tracking methods might be needed." Gai interrupted.

Kankuro was getting that bad intuition feeling again, but shook it off figuring it was caused by the fact he was going to be meeting up with that bastard Neji. "Gai I think that one of them should go with her just to be safe." Kankuro said his voice worried.

"Not a problem Kankuro my former youthful student Lee can accompany us." Giving the good guy pose. Kankuro winced. _'It was bad enough seeing Lee do it but Gai…oh shit that's just sick and wrong.'_

Kiba tugged on Kankuro's shoulder. "Come on let's go I have been itching to beat the shit out of that friggin Neji."

"Don't worry my friend I will protect Lady Hyuga with my life." Lee bowed and offered his arm to Hinata who reluctantly took it.

"Kankuro…please be careful." She whispered fearfully. Her eyes showed fear but also her love for him.

"I will." He kissed her and whispered in her ear. "I love you Hinata-hime." He then raced off with Shino and Kiba.

So Lady Hyuga let's be on our way." Gai smiled slyly his arm pointing the way to the Hokages tower. Letting Lee escort her Gai followed behind them as they made their way through the crowded festival streets.

"Gai sensei you are awful quiet today is something troubling you?" Lee asked looking back.

"I am just fine Lee. You know what let's take a short cut up ahead and get away from these crowds. " Turning them down a quiet road Lee slowed down.

"Gai Sensei this isn't the w…"Next thing Hinata knew was Lee was collapsing to the ground. Before she could react she felt a sharp touch to the back of her neck causing her to collapse. Slowly losing consciousness she realized one of her chakra points had been hit . Looking up she realized what had befallen her and Lee. A transformation Henge no JutsuShe tried to scream but darkness consumed her first.

I just want to give a shout out to kaotic312 for helping with this chapter when I was stumbling. Thanks!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kankuro, Shino, and Kiba made their way quickly thru the crowd to get to the other side of the village. Kankuro's gut feeling was growing. Something wasn't right but what. Hinata was safe with Gai and Lee and would soon be at the Hokage's tower. The Anbu had probably already apprehended Neji.

'_Dammit what the hell is my problem? In a few minutes I am going to be seriously hurting that asshole Neji." _

He looked over at Shino and Kiba. They both looked deep in their own thoughts. Then he heard a voice. Not any voice but Might Gai. He stopped his eyes wide. Shino who had heard it also stopped grabbing Kiba before he continued on clueless. Kankuro and Shino looked at each other this was not good clearly written on both their faces.

"What the Frack is going on!" Kankuro growled as he stormed over to Gai. "What the hell do you think you're doing jackass you are suppose to be with Hinata taking her to the Hokage!"

"Ahhh… such … y…youthfuls talksees. Ohhh…Lookie youthfulse boobies…" A very drunk Gai sputtered as he stumbled off after a woman forgetting Kankuro had been talking to him.

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed looking over at Shino who was nodding in agreement.

"Hey if Gai is standing here wasted now…no wait he wasn't drunk a minute ago…"Kiba scratched his head confused. Shino shook his head at his clueless friend.

"Dumb ass we were duped… Son of a bitch!" Kankuro yelled punching the nearest wall a string of curses flying out his mouth.

"What?" Kiba asked looking at Shino.

"That wasn't Gai earlier it was Neji." Shino said to a still confused Kiba." Baka he used a Transformation Hedge no Jutsu!" Shino losing his calm momentarily.

"No way! I would have smelled if it was Neji that Nancy boy always smells like hair care products."

"Kiba…Neji isn't stupid he would know to disguise his scent. Don't feel bad even I was fooled." Shino said.

"I should have brought Akamaru Neji couldn't have covered his stinking scent from him. Shino you did place one of your female kikaichu on her?"

"No, Hinata threatened that if I did …as she put it…never father children if I did." Shino muttering the last part under his breath.

Now Kiba's swearing was matching Kankuro's.

"Son of a bitch…I friggin handed her right over to him…That bastard has my hime!" Kankuro continued yelling. "Dammit I should have known. My instincts were telling me something was off. I am going to kill that mother frackin…" He punched the wall again. Shino put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder to calm him.

"Lee was with them. This might have prevented Neji from taking her. "Shino stated calmly.

"Kiba hurry and get Akamaru while Shino and I try and find Lee." Kankuro growled. Without waiting for Kiba's reply they ran off across the roofs of the village.

Hinata eyes slowly opened. It took a few moments for her head to clear. Looking up it seemed to her that she was somewhere in the Konoha Forest. Her mouth was gagged and her wrists and ankles felt like they were being ripped when she moved. Her head still felt fuzzy her mouth dry from the gag. When she tried to stand her mind finally processed that her hands were tied with chakra draining wire. It was cutting into her pale skin with even the slightest move. Panic started to fill her heart. Her arms and legs were spread wide. Turning her head she could see the wire was held down to the ground by what looked like kunai. She could not see Lee anywhere. _'I am so stupid if I had used my byakugan I would have known that it was not Gai.' _

"Oh, so my sweet little cousin is finally awake." Hinata's eyes widened in fear as Neji leaned over her a sick sneer on his face. If she could she would have screamed but the gagged prevented it. He ran one of his fingers slowly down her face and then back handed her hard across the check. She tried to move out of his reach but every move had the wire digging into her skin and further draining her chakra. She could even feel the blood slowly dripping down her wrists.

"Tsk tsk…don't even bother trying to resist you will only hurt those pretty little wrists of yours." His voice oozed with contempt and hatred. "Really Hinata you just had to make this difficult. It could have been so much nicer if you had agreed. You could be lying on a warm soft bed instead of the cold hard ground you find yourself on. Now if you're a good girl I will take out the gag. Oh hell go ahead and scream you weak pathetic excuse for a woman no one can hear you out here!" His menacing laugh made her blood run cold with fear. When he removed the gag she refused to scream. She knew that was exactly what he wanted. She had seen Neji and his sadistic thrill. Even when they were younger he loved watching woman being brutalized in horror films. She knew what he did in his room after watching one. He liked to inflict pain on people it turned him on. She was not going to let the bastard get the satisfaction of a scream from her lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kankuro and Shino found Lee unconscious and shoved in an alley. When he came to he was very upset and confused continually lamenting on how he failed to protect Lady Hyuga. He could not remember what had happened. Shino filled Lee in on what had happened as Kankuro started another cursing streak in anger.

'_Okay Kankuro think…this is not the time to panic. Where in Kami's name would that fuck head take Hinata? When Kiba gets back with Akamaru they might be able to track Hinata's scent…uhhh…we are running out of time every minute he has her. Forget using Karasu and Kuroari. I am going to rip him to shreds with my bare hands.' _Kankuro sighed pacing back and forth thinking. He looked up when he saw Kiba running over with Akamaru.

"Fracking about time!" Kankuro growled impatiently as he stormed up to Kiba. "See if he can pick up her scent. We are running out of time!"

Akamaru barked nudging Kiba. Shino nodded to him.

"Please tell me that means he found a trail." Kankuro voice was strained his face racked with worry.

"Akamaru has her scent trail. "

'_Oh thank Kami. Please let me get to her in time.' _Kankuro's mind prayed to ever damn God or Goddess he could think of for her to be safe.

"I guess old Neji boy didn't think of covering Hinata's scent and Akamaru knows it really well." Kiba smirked and Kankuro could almost swear so did Akamaru.

"Lee go inform the Hokage what happened and tell her we are following that bastards trail." Kankuro said hurriedly. As they began to follow the sniffing Akamaru. "Tell her we are not waiting for the ANBU we are going now. "Kankuro yelled back loudly as they followed Akamaru thru the trees heading out towards the forest.

'_Hold on my Hime I'm coming!' _

Hinata stared at her cousin. No matter how much she wanted to she could not hide the sheer terror running through every nerve ending in her body. She felt sick to her stomach as Neji knelt down next to her his eyes leering up and down her body. His hand slowly ran down her neck between the valley of her breast to her stomach the whole time he sneered at her with a mix of hate and lust.

"Neji please don't do this. Please let me go…" Her words cut off as he slapped her face.

"Shut up bitch! You ruined everything! If you had just been a good little weakling it would have been so much more pleasurable." His hand held her face roughly as every word he spat out was laced with venom. "Hiashi would have married us on your twenty first birthday. Then the clan would have had to remove this cursed seal mark!" His hand slapped her again. She could taste the metal taste of blood in her mouth as here her lip split open. "You Friggin Bitch you just had to ruin it all. What think you're too good for me?" Grabbing her long hair roughly he yanked her head up his lips coming down on hers harsh. Struggling to pull away he bit her lip making her cry out in pain.

"That's more like it whore!" He laughed as he pulled out a kunai. Her eyes widened in terror. Her mind wondering if he was going to slit her throat.

"Oh now don't fret my pet I am not going to kill you…well not yet. I will be waiting till after we are married and you produce me a son then I will dispose of your father and your little bratty sister. I will even let you watch me do it. Won't that be entertaining." He smiled down at her. His eyes filled with euphoric thoughts of spilling his families blood. "After you are made head of the clan I will then slit your pretty little throat!" His head fell back as he laughed loudly. Her blood ran cold at his sick cruelty. She again tried to struggle at the wires on her wrists.

"Now…now my pet I told you to behave. Then again I do like it rough!" He moved onto her straddling her hips as one of his hands went around her throat squeezing tight. Just enough to cause pain but not kill her. Taking the kunai he cut the top of her dress reveling her bra covered breasts. Looking down at her he licked his lips like a tiger about to kill it's prey. She knew he was going to viciously rape her. Oh how he loved inflicting pain on others. She closed her eyes tightly praying for it to end '_Kankuro please help me!' _Screamed through her mind as she felt him grab her breast his kunai lightly cutting her down the middle between her breasts. The blade slicing into her flesh was painful but not deep enough to kill. She tried to fight but in the end she let out a blood curling scream.

The three jounin tracking through the woods heard the cry and quickened their pace knowing time was running out.

When he heard her scream fear clutched his pained heart. '_Hinata I'm coming hold on!' _

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As she screamed Neji squeezed her throat tighter his hand dropping the kunai as he started yanking the bottom of her dress up.. "Bitch you will look at me!" His eyes glazed in pleasure as she struggled underneath him screaming. Suddenly he felt something wrap around him. His head jerked up suddenly. "What the hell!"

When Kankuro saw Neji he sent his blue chakra strings from his fingers wrapping them around Neji's body. With a quick tug of his wrist he pulled him off Hinata throwing him a good 20 feet.

"Kiba watch that mother fucking bastard. I'm not done with him!" Kankuro went to Hinata's side.

"Kankuro!" She cried tears pouring down her bruised face.

"It's okay baby… I'm here." Pulling out a kunai he quickly cut the wires around her ankles tossing them away.

She smiled up at him. "I…I knew y…you would come."

"Shino give me your coat!" He yelled over his shoulder as he began to cut the wire around her wrists.

He cringed when he saw the bloody cuts in her skin. As he unwound the wire she cried out in pain.

"Hinata I am so sorry. I should have realized it was a trap."

" Damn… Kankuro you knocked his ass out cold." Kiba yelled laughing. "Is Hinata okay?"

"She will be fine Kiba." Shino replied.

"Kankuro." Shino bent down and handed him his coat. Kankuro wrapped her in the coat and pulled her as gentle as he could into his arms. He held her close to his body never wanting to let her go.

'_She's safe thank you Kami.' _His mind flooded with relief.

His fingers wiped away her tears softly. "I was so scared…If anything happed to you…I…." Her small hand went to his lips. "Shh…it's not your fault. Kankuro you saved me." Her eyes filled with relief and love. Taking her hand he kissed it. "Hime we need to get your wrists wrapped to stop the bleeding. "

"Here Kankuro." Shino handed him some gauze. Taking one for himself he helped wrap one of her torn wrists.

"Thank you Shino." She smiled softly up at her friend.

Pushing his sunglasses to his forehead. He looked at his teammate and friend.

"I am sorry Hinata I did not do a better job protecting you." His face saddened.

"Would you all stop. It is not your fault. "She sighed. " I fell for his Henge no Jutsu also."

Kankuro kissed her forehead. "Hinata honey we need to get you to the hospital. Shino you and Kiba take her. I have unfinished business. " Shino nodded and bent down to pick up Hinata.

"Kankuro don't leave m …" Her words stopped as her face filled with fear. "Neji!" She screamed.

Kankuro and Shino turned to see Kiba and Akamaru lying on the ground. Neji standing next to him.

"You are not taking her anywhere she is mine!" His voice cold as ice.

"Shino protect Hinata… I'll take care of Neji!" Kankuro said thru clenched teeth.

"Neji you are so fucking dead!" Blue chakra lines flying out from his finger tips towards Neji.

"You have no chance against me sand freak!" Neji Smirked." Byakugan!" Running with his palm out.

"So you want to play it like that asshole!" Taking out his scrolls he summoned Karasu and Kuroari .The sound of their clicking filled the air. The puppets quickly Spun around Neji blocking his path. Neji quickly jumped out of the path of Karasu's flying kunai. He landed behind Kankuro.

"Oh did you bring out your dollies to play with." Neji taunted laughing. "Hakke Kusho!"

"Kankuro!" Hinata screamed.

Moving Karasu in front of him he launched poison senbon.

"Aww…You missed asshole but nice try!" Neji's laugh echoed through the trees.

"I don't think so Neji!" Kankuro smiled. "You should pay more attention… you missed Kuroari."

Neji's eyes widened as he felt the ground underneath him move and before he could get free Kuroari emerged trapping him in his belly.

"Goodbye mother fucker!" Kankuro yelled. "Kurohigi Kiki Nihats!"

Neji screamed as Kuroari four scythe blades sliced into him. Blood poured from the slits in Kuroari's body.

"Holy shit!" Kiba muttered as he staggered towards Kankuro. Shino carrying Hinata stood by him.

Kankuro laughed "So your okay dog boy." He suddenly stumbled his hand grabbing his chest. He fell to his knees coughing blood.

Hinata screamed. "Kankuro! Shino let me down. He's hurt!" Shino sat her next to Kankuro. Pulling his head on her lap she activated her byakugan. "No… Kankuro he hit your heart!" Tears pouring down her face.

Kankuro looked at her confused as he coughed. "Kankuro he used eight trigrams empty palm with that he can hit you without touching you. He has cut off chakra to your heart."

Kiba gasped when he realized that he was going into cardiac failure just like Hinata did in the chuunin exams. His face saddened as he knew there was not enough time to get him to the hospital.

Kankuro smiled up at Hinata. "Don't cry princess. You're safe and that is all that matters." His body wracked with coughs.

"No! No!" She cried placing her hand on his chest trying to draw enough chakra.

"Hinata don't! Let me go. You're chakra is to low Neji's wire drained it." He then laughed.

"Funny thing how this turned out. I had actually came to the conclusion today… I want you to be the mother of my children. I guess I was never ment to be a husband and father. "His hand reached up to caress her check.

"I love you Hinata." His eyes closed. The hand on her face going limp and falling to his side.

"No you don't Kankuro! You are not going to get out of it that easy!" She screamed as her hand began to glow purple.

Please no flaming on the fight scene. I did my best. I even spent a few hours watching Kankuro's fight techniques on you tube!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

****

Roommates

Chapter 18

Moving his head Kankuro began to rouse from his foggy sleep. His head hurt like hell and he felt a warm weight on his chest. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down to see a heavenly sight. Hinata snuggled closer against his chest her hair sliding down her arm and across his shoulder. He smiled as he let his hand move up to bury his fingers in her long soft trestles. His eyelids slowly sliding closed as he drifted back to sleep. Suddenly his eyes darted open as what had taken place filtered through his clouded mind. His head darting up as he took in his surroundings.

__

'What the hell? I should be dead.' His mind trying to grasp how he was in a hospital room with his hime next to him. The last thing he remembered was his heart stopping. He had no way of making it to a hospital in time, yet here he was.

"Kankuro?" Hinata lifted her head looking up into his hazel brown eyes. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Worry filling her voice.

"Hinata…"His voice a small whisper.

She smiled at him. The way he said her name, with such love and awe.

"How?" He looked into her eyes with confusion.

"Hmm…you doubt my medical skills catboy!" She smiled mischievously.

"You healed me…I…I thought…I mean your chakra was low…" She stopped his babbling with a finger to his lips.

"Don't ever doubt the strength of a woman…when the man she loves is in need." She smiled sweetly. "That and do you think I was going to let you get away, after what you said." Her smile faded a bit. Bolting up she turned away.

"Unless you didn't mean…." Her voice sounding small and fragile.

"Hinata look at me, please." When she hesitated he reached up and pulled her to him. His fingers lifting her chin so his eyes captured hers. He could see the start of tears in those beautiful moonstone eyes.

"Princess I meant every word." He watched in amusement as her pink lips parted in surprise.

"Marry me Hinata!" His lips coming down to hers, softly brushing against them. Her warm lips, skin soft as a flower petal. Kami, how he loved this woman. His fingers once again could not resist the temptation. Sliding through her long hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem" Was softly made but unheard.

A soft moan left her, as she pushed her body closer into his. His arms wrapping tightly around her as his tongue tasted her sweetness.

"AHEM!"

His hands slid down to her waist, sliding up her shirt causing her to gasp.

"AHEM!" Was loudly announced and ignored. "Oh for Kami's sake! Kankuro!"

Hinata pulled away startled as the new voice in the room broke through her passion heated brain. Kankuro on the other hand was still kissing down her neck. As his fingers moved nimbly over the clasp of her silky bra.

"Kankuro you baka!" Suddenly something hard hit his head woke him from his lusty thoughts .

"Tcha…what the hell?' He looked up to see his sister standing over him. Anger permeating from her body in icy waves. Gaara and Shikamaru stood their trying to hide their smiles. Hinata seeing the new visitors blushed bright red. Burying her face in his firm chest.

"So… are we interrupting something?" Gaara smirked. Shikamaru snorted at this, getting an evil glare from Temari.

"Actually little brother you are." Kankuro laughed as he put his arms around a very embarrassed Hinata.

Gaara and Shikamaru had all they could take and burst out laughing.

Kankuro bent down and whispered into her ear softly. "Princess I still haven't gotten an answer."

She looked up a shy smile on her face, her voice soft. "Yes, Kankuro…yes!"

He smiled like a cat that had caught the mouse, causing Temari to raise an eyebrow.

"You do not know how happy that makes me. I love you hime." He whispered softly, leaning in for a heated kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. Pulling away he looked up over her shoulder. He smirked at his family.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I need some alone time with my future wife. So could you make sure to lock the door when you leave."

Temari's jaw dropped. She stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Shikamaru had to lean against the wall as laughter engulfed him. He couldn't stop laughing. Nothing ever left Temari speechless and he was enjoying every moment of her shocked silence.

Gaara smiled happily, "Welcome to the family Hinata."

The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Japanese words…

Hime princess

Baka idiot

Kami God

I hope you all enjoyed. I have really grown to love this couple pairing and plan on writing more in the future with these two.

I also just had to point out a couple great authors who have done great stories with this pairing. Please take the time to check out their work.

KalliopeStarmist story **XxpuppetmasterxX and LilMzSunshine**

Kaotic312 story Marry My Father Please?

Thanks again for reading my story and please review!!


End file.
